ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Stinkfly
'Stinkfly '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In ''Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green and he no longer wears gloves. Ten year old Stinkfly looks exactly like his 16 year old appearance except his Omnitrix symbol remains on his forehead. In Omniverse, Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin, the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead, he now has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger. Sixteen year-old Stinkfly has green clothing while eleven year-old Stinkfly has white clothing. Just like in Ultimate Alien, he no longer has gloves and his tail and body look bigger. InBen 10 Omniverse Force In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his wings have the original series look. The colors on his suit have been reversed, and the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his upper chest, with a green stripe in place on his head. In Ben 10: Unbound, 16 year old Ben as Stinkfly has his ''Omniverse appearance but different shade of green on suit , OS like wings and the Omnitrix is on the chest. 11 year old Ben as Stinkfly has his Omniverse young appearance but his belly size is even with his chest. Powers and Abilities In any situation requiring flight, Stinkfly is Ben's alien of choice. Stinkfly's thin, rapidly flapping wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. For attack, Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth which inspired Spidermonkey's web shooting. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly ("Stinkyfly") could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs. In DTPA,he can shoot chemicals that can hurt Zs'Skayr. In John Smith 10, Stinkfly can create acid slime when older. Weaknesses Stinkfly's known weakness is water. If his wings get wet, he cannot fly, which was shown in the Original Series episodes The Kraken and They Lurk Below. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his Original Series ''appearance with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in Malware Lives! to fly to Malware. Albedo 10 Appearences *Earth Repair Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. He is Tomas's choice of flight and travel. *Trashing About *Vagas Night *Mountains of Trouble *Raiders of the Blue Manta *What Lurks Below *Paradox *The Krakken *Two Wheeled Terror *Relative Battles *All Nighters Night *Grand Theft Alien *The One that Got Away *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus *Mission: Impossible *Inspector#7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House *The Creator of Everything *Mystic Waters *The Evil We've Seen *What Goes Around *Roars of Thunder *Crime and Criminals *Failsafe *Fighting with the Enemy Back in Action: Alien Universe Stinkfly is confirmed for an appearance in ''Back in Action: Alien Universe, with his appearance resembling that of Omniverse Stinkfly. John Smith 10 Stinkfly appears, having been unlocked offscreen. Appearances By John *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) By Julie *Knight's Temple (on TV) *Primus Again By Winston *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Attack of the Clones (first re-appearance) *Rebellion By Metal John *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) *Manipulation *We are! *Fitting In By Dactyl *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 1 (first re-appearance) Ancient Times *Knighthood (first re-appearance) *End of an Era Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) *Equalists (by clone 2) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Agrabah (first re-appearance) *Neverland *Memories (John Smith 10) *Revenge of Darkness *Symphony of Sorcery By Kairi *Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *For a Heart Omniverse * Battle of the Ogia (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Stinkfly makes its first appearance after being split from the fusion alien Stink Hazard. Appearances Summoned by Dr. Animo *The Mad Doctor *Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Kai *Monster (JSXFF) *Into the Hole *Down, Down, Down *On the Hunt (JSXFF) (materia destroyed) Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Stinkfly in Away from the Future to travel to Eon's tower. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Alien Games Stinkfly appears in Ben 10: Alien Games as a member of Green Team. He and his partner Upgrade battle other aliens while stranded on a strange planet. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Appearances *TBA Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Away from the Future (first re-appearance) *Occupy: Bellwood Alien destroyer/ Cosmic alliance Stinkfly is set to appear in Alien destroyer and Cosmic alliance. Gallery 185px-StinkflyBio.png 27.png|Stinkfly in Liam 10,000 Stinkfly.gif Stinkflyn10.png|Noah 10 N10stinkfly2.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Stan as Stinkfly.png|Stan 18 Stinkfly-Ua.png st.png|Stinkfly In Max 13 Alpha-Omegaverse Stinkfly.PNG Dennis as Stinkfly.jpg Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png StinkFly.png Stinkfly Ben 10,000.png Stinkflying.jpg Stinkfly.jpg Stinkfly2.png Stinkflyn10.png 185px-Stinkfly UA Intro.png Stinkfly BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power Stinkfly10000.jpg 185px-Stinkfly UA Intro.png Ben 10,000 Stinkfly.png Ovstinkfly.png N10stinkfly2.png Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png Stinkfly Ben 10,000.png Stinkfly (TNG).png Stinkfly.jpeg Stinkfly.jpg Nobody Stinkfly by Wheelz14.png Stinkflys.png Trophy Stings like a stinkfly.png Stinkfly2.png BTDW Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly in BTDW POTO Stinkfly For Ulti.png|In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse BTE Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly in BTE Stinkfly10000.png|17 year old Stinkfly in Cosmic alliance|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bio_Quake_Spark B10 Unbound- Stinkfly For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound StinkflyWisdom.png|Stinkfly Meme Stinkfly ov by kamiko66.jpg Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienYoungBenOmnitrixAliensStinkfly.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensStinkfly.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensOmnitrixAliensStinkfly.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensStinkfly.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensStinkfly.png